Navigating Through Diagon Alley
A guide through The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Diagon Alley at Universal Studios Florida. Background Located in Universal Studios Florida, The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Diagon Alley is a recreation of the Diagon Alley street in the Harry Potter series. The area opened on July 8th, 2014 and replaced Jaws: The Ride, which closed in 2012. In the Harry Potter series, Diagon Alley is known as the shopping street of the wizarding world. Students visit every year before school starts to purchase their school supplies here. This area has 1 attraction, 3 shows, 12 shops, and 5 food locations. Location and Description Diagon Alley is located in the London area of Universal Studios Florida. The street is behind the brick wall that is located next to the facade subway entrance. You have to “walk through” the brick wall similar to how it happened in the Harry Potter series. The first thing you will see is a brick wall with openings on either side. After walking around the brick wall, you’ll find a second brick wall with a giant hole in the middle. While walking through, you can hear the sound of brick moving against each other. Once you walk through, on your immediate left you’ll see the Leaky Cauldron and on your right you’ll see the Quality Quidditch Supply and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The entire area is cobblestone so be careful where you step because you can trip. At the very end of the street you will see Gringotts Bank with a dragon perched on top. The dragon occasionally breathes fire! Past the Leaky Cauldron is the entrance to Knockturn Alley where dark wizards go to purchase thi ngs. Past the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes store you can walk through and find the Carkitt Market area where there is a stage for live performances! Both Carkit Market and Knockturn Alley are covered and can protect you from the rain. Both of these areas connect to Diagon Alley. There is one bathroom located next to the Magical Menagerie. Attraction Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - located at the end of the street, there is a dragon perched on top of Gringotts Bank. The ride entrance is located on the right side of the building across from Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. The ride is a 3D roller coaster with three entrances. One for single riders, multiple riders, and Express Passes. Shows Celestina Warbeck and the Banshees - located in Carkitt Market on the stage next to Gringotts Money Exchange. Shows play throughout the day. There is no seating, so whenever the show is going on you can sit on the floor in front of the stage or stand. The Tales of Beetle the Bard - located in Carkitt Market on the stage next to Gringotts Money Exchange. Shows play throughout the day. There is no seating, so whenever the show is going on you can sit on the floor in front of the stage or stand. The show is based on the “Tales of Beetle the Bard” book which is part of the Harry Potter universe. Ollivanders - located on the corner of Diagon Alley across from Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. Here you can experience what it’s like to have a wand choose you as the witch/wizard. The wand keeper chooses someone in the audience to have the experience so it’s a different experience each time you go. Shops * Quality Quidditch Supply - located next to the entrance and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes on Diagon Alley. This store shares a space with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and Sugarplum's Sweet Shop. You can buy any quidditch team gear or quidditch supplies. * Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes - located next to Quality Quidditch Supply on Diagon Alley. Here you can buy any practical joke items or pigmy puffs. * Borgin & Burkes - located inside Knockturn Alley. Here you can buy any dark wizard merchandise. * Magical Menagerie - located on the left side of Gringotts Bank on Horizontal Alley, this stores sells magical creature plushies. * Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment - located across the entrance of Gringotts Bank and next to Scribbulus on Horizontal Alley. Here you can buy artifacts from the wizarding world. This is where you would exit from Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts. * Scribbulus - located in the middle of Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment and Gringotts Money Exchange on Horizontal Alley. Here you can purchase quills, parchment, ink, and any other supplies needed to write and send a letter. * Gringotts Money Exchange - located in the middle of Scribbulus and the stage. Here you can exchange regular money to wizarding currency that is valid throughout the area and the park. Here you can talk to a goblin and purchase Gringotts Bank merchandise. * Sugarplum's Sweet Shop - located next to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and connected to Quality Quidditch Supply. Here you can buy sweets and treats. * Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions - located in the middle of the entrance to Knockturn Alley and Shutterbutton’s on Diagon Alley. Here you can buy clothing, robes, and accessories for the Hogwarts houses. * Shutterbutton’s - located in the middle of Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions and Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour on Diagon Alley. You can photograph and purchase moving pictures while dressed as Hogwarts students. * Wands by Gregorovitch - located across the street from Sugarplum's Sweet Shop. Here you can purchase wands from Harry Potter characters and interactive wands. If you ever see a long line at Ollivanders, you can always purchase your wand here as the line is typically shorter. * Ollivanders - located across the street from Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions on Diagon Alley. You can purchase wands of any variety. The store is also where the wand experience exits out of. Food * Leaky Cauldron - located in the middle of the Diagon Alley entrance and the Knockturn Alley entrance. You can eat traditional English food here. It is a sit-down restaurant. * Fountain of Fair Fortune - located next to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour on Horizontal Alley. Here you can try specialty beers and non-alcoholic drinks exclusive to the wizarding world like butterbeer or fishy green-ale. There is no sit-in option. * Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour - located on the corner of Diagon Alley and Horizontal Alley, next to Shutterbutton’s. Here you can have ice cream exclusive to the wizarding world including Butterbeer ice cream. There is no sit-in option. * Eternelle's Elixir of Refreshment - located in the middle of Carkitt Market in a pointy circular stand. Here you can buy water and different flavored fruit drinks that you create with elixir mixes.There is no sit-in option. * The Hopping Pot - located next to the stage outside of Carkitt Market, you can purchase the specialty drinks here as well. There are picnic tables next to the walk-up counter where you can sit and relax.